Kid's Life: The Tragedy of a Radical Dreamer
by RikkuxStarr
Summary: (On hold) After deafeating Lavos, and after Lucca finds Kid, there is trouble brewing up in the small orphanage. What will happen when Kid gets left on her own? (Chapter 5 is up)
1. Default Chapter

****

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: Well, well. I finally made another one…Well, you may say that this one actually takes place before Chrono Cross, but that'd be no fun. Just go with the flow. I don't think this one is as good as my first fanfic ('I can hear you.') Anyways, that Understanding Guide is for use when you are confuzzled (Yes, confuzzled.). Anyways, I'll update later!

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross does not belong to me, no dur. I plan on working for SquareSoft in the future though. -laughs-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: An Arrival of our Favorite Hero. 

**"Crono! Crono! You're home?!" A small girl could be seen running down a staircase. She opened a creaky, brown door. Wide-eyed and teary, she quickly latched onto the man's legs.**

"So...how've you been, Kid?"

"Great! Marle's been worried sick! We were afraid that you were gone!" She stared up to his soft face.

"Gone?" Crono began to laugh. "Why worry of me? I'm great! I still have a few kicks left in me!" He lifted his arm , and showed a muscle. Kid giggled as he let it down.

"I thought since you beat Lavos, you'd be all old! But you can't marry in that shape!" He knelt down to her. "When _are_ you going to ask her to marry you?"

"Tomorrow." He winked.

"You always say that! You're never going to ask her!"

"Tomorrow." Crono slowly stood up, still grasping the smile on his face. He stepped through the doorway and crept up the left staircase. Inside seemed like a laboratory. A young. purple-haired girl was working furiously on what seemed like a gun.

"Lucca, seems like you've been working non-stop!" Crono laughed as he ambled into the room.

"Yeah, Kid has been driving me crazy! This is the only thing I can do to calm her down." She sighed.

"What's that you're working on?" Crono sat in the chair beside her.

"It's my new Ice gun!" Lucca stood up, showing it off. "This'll allow us to put out fires, and freeze any enemies that come our way, but only us adults can use it."

"Sounds great." He let out a big yawn. "Now let's see if I can get home in one piece."

"I'm sure once Marle finds out she'll-" She shivered. "Never mind. You'd better get home quick." He yawned again.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Lucca."

"Bye, Crono." He galloped down the stairs into the main room. Standing in his way to freedom, was Marle. She was a slender build, and had bright yellow hair. An angry look was placed on her face.

"Where were you!?" Crono jumped back a bit.

"M-Marle! I was just-" Marle stepped toward Crono and smacked him.

"How dare you leave without saying goodbye! Now tell me where you were!" Her face was inches away from his, but still held the anger.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He closed his eyes, as he walked toward the doorway. She grasped his shoulder and turned him around.

"No tell me-"

"Tomorrow." He seemed serious. Marle crossed her arms, as she tapped her foot. The stubborn look was washed away with a sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: Seems Lucca is having a little trouble on something…and so is the orphanage. Any guess what this is?

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: So, yeah. I'll have at least four more chapters up. -Already has 6 chapters done- I'm holding out. Please send me reviews. It'll help me out. Also, send me your ideas! I'll include them in many of my stories.


	2. Chapter 1 Walkthrough

****

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: My first shot at stuff this way. I hope it makes more sense. Gimme your thoughts!

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross does not belong to me. You wouldn't believe me if I said it did…

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS: ENTER AT OWN RISK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Alright, basically this is Kid's life up until she meets Serge. Then take the Chrono Cross story after this. I got the idea for this story when my bud (Kate) and I decided to make a Chrono Cross Christmas. We kind of partied, then had Kid's Christmas Carol. She was visited by the three ghosts, but what mostly gave me the idea was the ghost of Christmas Past. **

**__**

'The present doesn't last forever! -poke- See, that was in the past!'-Kate (Glenn, the Ghost of Christmas Present.)

****

The Chrono Cross Christmas Carol went somewhat to the affect of this story (Lucca made the ice gun, Crono was going to propose to Marle, and Kid loses the card game to Burder).

Orlha and Glenn are also not mentioned in this story…(Well, a Glenn is mentioned somewhere, but not in the story -^.^-) 

**-When Crono says 'Tomorrow' to Marle, he's serious. If you read carefully enough, that means he'll propose to her in the morrow, but he is unable to. -sobs- How sad…or is he? -looks around- Don't ask me. I haven't written the rest of the story yet.**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: Wow…that was short…keep going!


	3. Trouble at the Orphanage

****

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: -sighs- My second time doing this page…now I don't remember what I was going to say… Oh yeah, this is really Chapters 2 and 3 meshed, since they're both short.

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross does not belong to me. That's it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: Trouble at the Orphanage.

Later that night, Crono snuck inside the little orphanage, formerly Lucca's house. He steeped up toward Lucca's room. She had her elbows placed on the table, and her hands rubbing her forehead.

"What's the matter, Lucca? You can't look like this forever. The children look up to you to be cheery, mostly Kid."

"That's just it. I've been worried about Kid. Why did she even come here in the first place? Tonight has given me a bad feeling." She looked up toward him. "I want to give Kid a better name, but I'm not sure what." Crono snapped his fingers.

"I know! How about her true identity?"

"Yeah!" Lucca stood up. "Her name will be Sch-" A giant fireball stormed through the window. The room quickly filled up with smoke. Marle's figure could be seen at the foot of the steps.

"Lucca! Go save the children in the back room! Lavos has a new form! Crono and I will take care of them!" Crono quickly flew down the steps and followed Marle through a doorway. Lucca, on the other hand, rushed down to find her whole home ablaze. She ran up the other staircase, which used to be her mother's bedroom. In the middle, was a loose floorboard. She quickly slipped down the ladder, and into a narrow hallway. Running out of a doorway, she bumped into Kid.

"Lucca! What's going on?!" Lucca pushed Kid out of the way.

"Kid, get out of here!" Kid followed Lucca as she started to run into the back room. The door quickly slammed shut.

"Lucca! Let me in! I wanna help!" The handle jiggled, and finally snapped open. Kid fell to her knees, seeing Lucca's glasses on the floor. She stared up to find a dark cat-like figure holding Lucca by the neck. "Let Lucca go ya meanie!" He began to snicker.

"Who-are-you?!" Lucca panted. He glared around the room.

"I am the one sent to destroy all of you for ruining the Lavos' future. I am Lynx."

"Lynx, you'll be reckonin'!" He laughed as he held out his hand. Kid was about to charge at him, when a dark figure grasped her wrist. In his other hand, lay the Ice gun. "Crono?" The figure led her through the cackling building, to a peaceful hill, looking downward on the burning home. Kid fell to her knees, tears dripping down her cheek. "My home...It's-It's...!!!" Kid dropped her head, then slowly peeked up to look at her savior. "You! Are you going away?" The figure shook his head as he knelt down to her, placing his hands around her back. Kid lifted her hand to his cheek. "Your cheek...It's wet...? Thank you...thank you for saving me..." The figure began to flicker, and eventually disappeared. Kid slammed to the ground. "Please! Don't leave me! I'm going to be left all on my own again! Everyone I have ever loved has gone far, far away..." She crawled over to a tree, and stared up to the bright, white moon. "I'll find ya....Sometime, somewhere...I'll find ya! I'm sure." Kid lowered her head to the burning building. her eyes began to flutter shut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brighter than it had ever before. The small child awoke to find herself thoughtless. She could not remember much, even her name, except the fire. She stumbled down to the burnt building. The girl fell to her knees.

"Lucca, where are you?" She ambled through the ashes to find a small boy under a piece of wood. She dashed over to him and lifted the scrap wood. "Are you okay?!" The boy coughed.

"Lucca wanted, me to, give this to you." He held out a small pouch, containing an amulet and a note.

'This is the Astral Amulet. 

This will be important for your future.

Take care,

Lucca.'

__

"Do you know where she we-!!" She stared down to the boy who lay with is eyes closed. He was dead. The girl quickly fled to the close village which lies to the north. It was also burnt to rubble. She ran to a port not too far off. It lay untouched. The boat keeper honked the horn, as the boat slowly drifted away. The girl dashed to the dock, leaping to catch the boat. She found herself landed in cargo. The boat sailed over the ocean to a world she did not know.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Three: Where's Kid going? Robbery? Radical Dreamers? What am I talking about? Check out our next episode! (Makes me think of DBZ.)

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: Yeah, the next chapter is short, since there'll be a time skip. Send me reviews and ideas! I'll actually use 'em.


	4. Chapter 2 Walkthrough

****

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: #2! Like the story so far? I know, it may be boring, but I promise it won't be later on…

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross does not belong to me. Yep..

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS: ENTER AT OWN RISK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**As I said before, this is up to when Kid meets Serge. That's it. And, also everything in-between.**

****

-Dark figure? Just put two and two together. If you didn't do this in the game, then you wouldn't really know who this is. It's Serge, easy peasy. Just like how some guy magically drops off some Hydra Humor. Anyways, it just goes like the side quest.

-'She could not remember much, not even her name...' Alright, we had to get another way how Kid got into Radical Dreamers and earn her name. She 'forgot' hers, and 'Magil magically' knew it was the right one. Yeah, I'm a loser, sew me.

-Boy under the wood? No clue. I had to put a random person there....maybe it should have been Crono...that'd be sad, but who said he ever died in the first place? -looks around- Maybe he is alive! 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: This is a little better…but it's probably going to be the longest. Lol.


	5. The Man with Blue Hair

****

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: Okay. I've gotten up #3. Let's see what happens when Yuu tells Miki…wait…that's Marmalade Boy. -laughs- Oops…

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross does not belong to me. None of the characters…yet, belong to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three: The man with Blue Hair.

****

She awoke to fine herself lying face down in sand. Pieces of wood lay at her sides, swaying with the water. She blinked and stood up.

_Where am I? Who am I? Where is everyone? I'm so alone!_

**She wandered the sands to find herself in a large city. Crowded with people, many activities, she felt like she was back at home. She trotted down the sidewalk and a man ran up next to her, shoving her into an alleyway.**

"Gimme ya money, Sheila!" She slowly stood up.

"I don't have any!" He pulled out a dagger.

"I said: Gimme ya money, ya kid!"

"I ain't a kid!"

"Yes ya are! Now get outta here and go back ta ya mum, kid!"

"But, I don't have a Mom, or a home." She looked down.

"Then," He lifted his dagger. "let me end ya-"

"Burder! Let her go! She can stay with us for a while." A man stood out of the shadows. He walked over to the girl. "Ya wanna stay with us?" She nodded. "Ya got a name?"

"I had one, but I don't remember."

"Then…we'll call ya…Kid! How 'bout that?" She smiled.

"I called her that and she yelled at me! That lil' bugger!" Burder yelled.

"Shut yer trap! Now Kid, let's get ya settled." He led her further into the shadows. In an intersection were many bandits and thieves, lying around. "These are me men, and we are the Radical Dreamers." He pointed to each person. "That's Switer, Rio, Brudda, and I'm Magil."

"I wanna know why you to talk so funny." Kid looked up toward Magil. He had a soft, pale face. His hair was long and light blue. He looked down toward her and laughed.

"That's how all people around here talk, Sheila. I insist you learn it as well." Burder came out from the alleyway. "And that's Burder." He gave a sarcastic smile and sat on a pile of crates. "On, and follow me." He led Kid to a small pocket in the alleyway. Lying around were many chests and gold. Magil walked to the back, and bent over, picking something up. He handed Kid the object. "You'll need this. It's called a dagger. Around here isn't a safe place." He pointed to a pile of clothes. "Find some ya like and they're yours."

"Why- are you being so nice to me?" He knelt down to her and smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Four: This one was too short. I'm posting the next chapter now…Seems, Kid is going to get into more trouble with Burder. Someone saves Kid? How so?…and who?

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: Well, I'm at a loss of words right now…I'll improvise. Well, Let's see…My day you ask? It was awesome! Orch-dork practice was a couple of hours ago. I got to stare at Glenn all practice, since he's 1st chair (Cello) and I'm 5th (2nd Violin). ^.^ Yeah, I'm a loser.


	6. Chapter 3 Walkthrough

****

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: #3! Okay…it may still be confusing, but keep going.

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross does not belong to me. It doesn't, I swear.

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS: ENTER AT OWN RISK

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Up to where Kid meets Serge, and all that yada-yada in-between.**

****

-Magil = Radical Dreamer. Ever see pictures? It's Magus. Yeah...I spoil things. Anyways, he gets Kid in on the action, since she really is- -loud noises-. Yep, I didn't spoil it this time, but if you beat the game, you should know.

-Burder? Random Radical Dreamer. Kate just made his name up. Seemed Aussie enough. He's basically the one who gets Kid in on the accent, since she hangs around the gang. Serge isn't a Radical Dreamer, unlike the RD game.

****

-Yep, Magil (Magus) as in Schala's brother. I thought it would be cool to add someone like that in there. I had to make him nice…bleh.

-Where they at? I have no idea.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*Rikku Starr*~*~: Okay, I guess t isn't very confusing, but feel free to email me if it is.


	7. Poker Game Gone Wild

Rikku Starr: Thanks for the encouragement Greki! Since I saw the very kind responses, I've added Chapter Four!

Disclaimer: Chrono Cross does not belong to me….it doesn't…

Chapter Three: Poker Game Gone Wild.

Years passed, and Kid was fit in very well. She grew taller and she was very slender, perfect for thieving. She wore light clothes, a short mini skirt and a half white shirt, with a red overcoat. She placed her hair in a ponytail with a braid.

Kid walked down the alleyways, that she called home, to find Burder shuffling a deck of cards. He was also a slender build, with bright blond hair. His dark blues eyes shone at Kid.

"Wanna play a game?" A whispered to her.

"How much, mate?"

"20g a game. Ya up ta it, Sheila?"

"Yeah, of course I am, but I only have 15 gil."

"All or nothin'. 100g on me. Ya ready?" Kid slammed onto the crate in front of him.

"Ya bet I am!"

"Poker it is." He dealt out the cards.

_A straight flush, king high! __There's no way I'm gonna lose now!_

****

She slammed her cards onto the box.

"Straight flush with a king high!" She began to pull the gil toward her. "Looks like I'm gonna have a feast tonight!"

"Not so fast, Sheila!" He set his cards down, tapping his hands on hers. "Seems like I have a Royal Flush. How 'bout that?" He sarcastically spoke. Before Kid could think, she grabbed the gil and ran. Burder stood up and sprinted after her, pulling out his dagger. "Get back here with me gil, Sheila!" Kid sped down the alley. Running as fast she could, she didn't notice the dead end ahead of her.

"Oh no…this ain't good…" Burder approached her and began to snarl. He reached out his hand.

"I believe that belongs ta me." Thinking quickly, Kid pulled out her dagger and slashed his face. A long scratch lay across his left eye. She dashed past him, only to find herself face down in the ground. "Where do ya think yer goin', Sheila?"

"Hey!" A voice echoed from above. "Let her go!" A man, not much older than Kid, leapt off a building roof. He was a strong build, and had scarlet red hair. A katana was at his side, and he wore blue armor with a cape in the back.

"What do ya want, mate?" Burder looked down at him. "As ya can see," He looked at Kid. "I have business to take care with this Sheila." The boy looked confused.

"Why do you talk so funny?" Burder began to growl. He charged at the boy, but the boy's sword met the dagger. Burder snarled and tried to push the boy. He didn't budge. The boy laughed.

"Is that all you have?" Kid stood up and slashed her dagger across Burder's back. Kid stared at the boy.

"Get outta here, ma-" Burder's dagger met Kid's side. Blood dripped down her waist. Burder lifted his foot and kicked her to the wall, knocking her out, cold. Burder turned to the boy, to his katana at his neck.

"I insist you get out of here." The boy's eyes were cold. Burder ducked down and walked around him, holding his hands out.

"Hehe…I was only getting' me gi-" Before he could finish, he dashed off. The boy ran over to Kid, placing her head in his elbow. Her body lay across his lap. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Good…She's still alive." He looked down to her soft face and smiled.

****

Chapter Five: Who is this strange man who saved Kid? Well…where does he take her? Find out in the next chapter!

Rikku Starr: Hm…well I was thinking of writing more to the 'almost' finished section. I haven't decided yet, and I need help with chapter titles…I'm running out of ideas…Also, if ya give love advice, I'll pay you… -looks in purse- nothing…Lol.


	8. Chapter 4 Walkthrough

****

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS: ENTER AT OWN RISK

**Well, I don't have much to say, so…Gimme ideas! I'll write stories of myself, of give you a little background, and maybe sneak peaks, or something like that…**

-Where they at? I have no idea. (Yet again.)

-'Where's the necklace?' You may ask. Hold yer sea horses! Yep…

-Our Kid likes to gamble.

-Katana…a sword. (You happy, Kate? Homeroom is just a hard place to understand swords, I guess. Did that make sense?)

Rikku Starr: Uh-oh…There isn't much left…so I better get on typing…Gotta blast! -runs off-


	9. Back at Home

Rikku Starr: . Well…I got two very special letters of encouragement. One from my uber-special friend, Alice, and my uber-best friend, Kate (the one who doesn't understand swords.) -much love to them- Well…read Chapter 5! (I forgot to change some things in the last chapter, so there are 2 Chapter 4's, and no separations for me to talk, bleh. Oops.)

Disclaimer: As always, Chrono Cross does not belong to me.

Chapter Five: Back at Home

Kid awoke to find the boy resting in the desk next to the bed she lay in. She sat up an searched the room. It was a bright room. The walls and floor lay wooden. She peeked again to the boy, who seemed to be waking up.

"Good morning', mate." She softly spoke. His eyes widened. "Have a nice nap?" He was spooked and his chair tipped over. He slowly stood back up. His cheeks were bright pink. He nodded.

"Very good." Kid laughed as loud as she could. "Are you hungry by any chance?"

"No, I ain't." He held out his hand.

"Come with me." She grasped his soft hand, only to find herself struggling to get up, due to the bandages that lay around her waist.

"Can I know yer name first?" He turned and smiled, with his eyes closed.

"I am Roy, and you are?"

"Call me Kid, nice ta meet ya." She placed her other hand on her hip. "Didja do this?"

"Yeah," He blushed. "I hope its alright."

"Perfect." She smiled. "Where we goin'?"

"To meet some friends of mine." He led her to a small room, heated up by a fireplace. Three people sit on couches and the floor. Roy pointed to the couch where two girls sit. They both have a gentle face, with the same frame. One has blue hair, while the other has pink. The blue haired girl was wearing sunglasses. "Kid, these two are Tulip and Lilac."

"Nice ta meet ya." Lilac turned to Kid and smiled. Tulip, with her face remaining still, she spoke.

"Glad too meet you." Lilac nodded. Kid stood there and blinked. Roy pointed to the boy on the ground. "And this is Elm-"

"Elmer's the name." The boy ran over to kid and bowed to her. "I'm the smartest person in the whole world!" He was a short kid, with short green hair. He wore big glasses, like a person from Kid's past.

"I bet you are." Tulip's voice could be heard.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Kid. She's going to stay with us for a while." Lilac gave a look of excitement and ran over to Kid and hugged her. She ran back to Tulip and dragged her out of her seat. Elmer began pushing them into the next room.

"What they all excited 'bout?" Kid questioned.

"Seems they'll enjoy having someone knew around for a change." He smiled, but his smile quickly flew away with a frown. "If you are wondering, Lilac and Tulip are twins, but have a few disabilities. Lilac is unable to speak, and Tulip is unable to see. Elmer was abandoned when he was younger, so we've taken care of him since."

"I'm sorry ta-"

"Don't worry about it! Come on! Let's get you comfortable, just like if you were back at home."

****

Chapter Six: Christmas time! It seems the children have brought out some mistletoe . so…read the next chapter! (It's short. Lol.)

Rikku Starr: Okay, so Alice and Kate got me to put this one up. Should I put the next one up now? Hm…


	10. Chapter 5 Walkthrough

****

MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS: ENTER AT OWN RISK

**Busy day. I didn't get to play DDR, don't mess with me. Lol. So yeah.**

-Roy? Let's see…maybe from Fire Emblem? I dunno really, he seemed so cool to put in there. (You're lucky it wasn't Cloud, this'll be my first without Cloud. -laughs- I can't seem to get rid of the crossovers though…-coughs- My next two stories will only be Chrono Cross characters.)

__

Oh yeah, hehe…sorry to forget to tell you Kate…I'm also starting two other stories….

-runs-

-Lilac and Tulip are twins, Tulip is blind, Lilac is mute. How sad…Elmer is just very smart that no one wanted him I guess…I mean….I would….

****

Rikku Starr: Two chapters left! Then that means I gotta start typing again!


End file.
